


Eternal Life

by GhastlyDream



Category: Le Comte de Monte-Cristo | Count of Monte Cristo - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Summary: *《基督山伯爵》衍生*爱德蒙和美塞苔丝*感想向，大量照搬原著内容，总之是很无聊的一篇文，请慎重选择阅读
Relationships: Edmond Dantès/Mercédès Mondego





	Eternal Life

**Author's Note:**

> *《基督山伯爵》衍生   
> *爱德蒙和美塞苔丝   
> *感想向，大量照搬原著内容，总之是很无聊的一篇文，请慎重选择阅读

《Eternal Life》 

美塞苔丝的心底有一座坟墓，埋葬着她无望地爱着的男人，埋葬着她亡失的爱情的所有。 

◆ ◆ ◆ 

迦太罗尼亚人的传统是同族通婚，过去美塞苔丝对这种习俗感到不屑，那时她还是爱德蒙的未婚妻，她还对未来抱着憧憬与喜悦，爱德蒙还没被诬蔑为拿破仑党沦为阶下囚。   
失去他以后，她几乎是以一种同病相怜的态度去照顾老唐太斯——他们都深爱着爱德蒙，并且明白他或许再无踏足马赛的可能。老唐太斯的存在时时刻刻提醒着她与爱德蒙那段旖旎的恋情。   
自从老唐太斯因饥饿与绝望在床上与世长辞，美塞苔丝便失去了自己最后的依靠。   
她悲哀地发现，她又是孑然一身了。 

但是某一天，她听到一阵熟悉的脚步声。她热切地转过头，她的堂兄——弗尔南多，穿着少尉的衣服，站在她的面前。这虽不是她所哀悼的另一个生命，但她过去的生活总算有一部分回来了。   
弗尔南多早在美塞苔丝要嫁给爱德蒙的前一日就已明确地对她表示过爱意，在她无依无靠的现在，他再次出现并提醒她：他爱她。   
那时她软弱的心经受不起太多的温暖，如果弗尔南多的求爱再热烈一些，那份爱意必会将她灼伤。然而事实是她再无法忍受那种孤苦伶仃的冰冷，若想活下去，她的心需要重新变得滚烫。   
炽热的火焰已然熄灭，但灯光仍能为暗夜带来光明。   
她请求再等待六个月以哀悼爱德蒙。   
六个月后——即爱德蒙被捕的十八个月后，美塞苔丝屈服于她曾鄙夷的迦太罗尼亚人传统，嫁给了堂兄弗尔南多。   
婚礼就在阿歌兰史教堂里举行。正是她原本要和爱德蒙结婚的那个教堂，只是换了一个新郎。   
倘若她有勇气正视心底的感情，她会看到她依旧爱着那个没能和她结成婚的人。经过瑞瑟夫酒家的时候，她差点晕厥过去。在内心深处她知道这是不忠的——既是对爱德蒙的不忠，亦是对弗尔南多的不忠。她将嫁给一个她不爱的男人。 

结婚后第八天，他们离开了马赛。 

◆ ◆ ◆ 

数年以后，在远离马赛的地方，美塞苔丝听说了伊夫堡的逃犯的事情。   
人们都说那个叫爱德蒙·唐太斯的拿破仑党冒充另一个犯人钻进了其尸体布袋里，在伊夫堡的顶上被狠狠地扔下去，狱卒听到了他撞到岩石上发出的惨叫。 

那之后，美塞苔丝频繁地做噩梦。梦里她成了爱德蒙，被困在尸袋里，袋子内部肮脏的色彩铺满她的视网膜，撑破她的眼眶，使她的眼球爆裂，随血液和晶状体一同流出。   
她被抬了起来，视觉的遗失使她别的感官变得分外敏锐，最细微的摇晃都让她感到自己有如一杯被怀揣着恶意大力搅拌的毒酒。   
突然间她有了另一双眼睛——一双能够透过尸袋看到外面的世界的眼睛。她身处伊夫堡的最顶端，有人在她的腿上绑了铁球，接着她就被扔进了大海。   
大海是伊夫堡的坟场。水漫过她的头，窜入鼻孔直钻她的气管。窒息的恐惧紧紧攫住她的心，她急速地下沉，下沉，三十六磅重的铁球如死神一般将她往海底拖拽，或许在那海底的尽头便是地狱。她的胸腔里积满了水，痛苦得想要炸裂。硬冷的黑暗中浮动的气泡痉挛一般地往已经看不到的海面挤压着上升，那些气泡渐渐地模糊了她的感知，连带着将她的生命从这幅无尽的海洋画布上抹去。   
许多个夜晚她从床上浑身冷汗地惊醒，心跳急促，四肢冰冷酸痛。令她颤抖的倒不是噩梦本身，而是其代表的无法挽回的过去。   
她是醒来了，然而她所哀悼的那个生命已经永远地长眠于海底。 

爱德蒙死了——她应是这世上对此事最清楚不过的人，因为没有人会像她那般，夜夜梦见伊夫堡的顶上有人在晃悠着一个不可言状的东西。   
尽管如此——上帝原谅她——她始终对爱德蒙的生死存有某种教人痛苦的希冀。   
因为，即使是在最惊心动魄的噩梦中，沉入大海的爱德蒙手里都总握有一把小刀。 

◆ ◆ ◆ 

美塞苔丝无疑是位好妻子和好母亲。她最初只是个渔夫的女儿，弗尔南多为自己安上马尔塞夫的头衔，她便成了马尔塞夫夫人。她学习绘画，音乐，样样都学。到了后来她甚至成了巴黎最出风头的几位贵妇人之一。与此同时，她身上那贵妇人少有的温柔又无时无刻不感染着她的丈夫和儿子。 

马尔塞夫夫人和马尔塞夫伯爵一向都很恩爱和睦，他们的一生中仅有一件事不和。   
这件事注定要由他们的儿子——阿尔贝，在一个看似风平浪静的下午对基督山伯爵道出。 

“您的情妇可真漂亮啊，子爵，”很久以后马尔塞夫夫人从儿子口中得知，那个下午，基督山以十分平静的口吻道，“这套服装大概是跳舞时穿的吧，使她看上去可爱极了。”   
他指的是阿尔贝的卧室里一幅署名奥波·罗贝尔的肖像画。画上的女子肤色微黑，眼睛明亮，身上是迦太罗尼亚渔家女的服装——一件红黑相间的短衫，头发上插着金发针。她凝望着大海，背景是蓝色的海与天空。   
阿尔贝告诉基督山，这幅画上的人是他的母亲。这幅像是七八年前画的。这套服装看上去像是她想象出来的，可是画得很逼真，使他觉得好像看到了一八三○年时的母亲一样。   
马尔塞夫夫人的这幅像是在伯爵出门的时候画的。她的本意是让丈夫回忆起在马赛的日子，但即使这幅画是奥波·罗贝尔画的杰作之一，这也无法克服伯爵对它的厌恶。弗尔南多似乎对他们的过去毫无眷恋，甚至怀抱有某种恐惧。 

阿尔贝说，那时基督山长久地、出神地凝视那幅肖像画。画中的女子眺望大海，彷佛在等候什么人从海的另一头归来。 

马尔塞夫夫人梳妆打扮完毕，匆匆地赶到了客厅，迎接那位神秘的基督山伯爵。还未走到客厅，她便听到了一个声音。   
——那是一个她曾经熟悉、却被岁月的浪潮在回忆的沙滩上冲刷出脆弱泡沫的声音。它是残存着的，一直被马尔塞夫夫人牢藏于心底。此刻她毫不费力地回想起了它，这让她心尖上早已死掉的一部分又活了过来，汹涌而来的情感几乎要把她淹没。   
她全身发冷、发软，不得不将手搁在镀金的门把上，以支撑摇摇欲坠的身体。   
“啊！我母亲来了。”阿尔贝看见了她，大声说道。   
基督山转过身来。他的脸庞出现在她眼前的那一刻，她终于确认了某个在她脑海里盘桓已久的猜想。她搁在门把上的手无力地垂下。基督山向她行礼，她头脑内一片混乱，只得无言地欠了欠身。   
她的丈夫和儿子都注意到了她的异常，面对他们的担忧与关切，她只是露出微笑，称自己初次见到把他们从眼泪和悲哀里拯救出来的人，心里未免有点激动。   
“我的儿子真是幸运极了，阁下，他竟能结识您这样一位朋友，我感谢上帝促成了这件事。”   
对基督山说这句话时她抬眼向天，不让眼泪掉到脸上。天花板是模糊的，像氤氲了一层水汽。 

当天晚上她又做了梦，不再是那个沉入大海的噩梦，但主角依旧是爱德蒙，场景也依旧是伊夫堡。梦中爱德蒙披着油腻的长发，满脸胡须，衣衫褴褛，像是刚从山洞里跑出来的野蛮人。但他的双目饱含坚毅，在最深的黑暗中，它们仍能闪烁出细碎的光芒，如同拂晓时分被朝霞染成玫瑰色的大海，波光粼粼。   
她有种强烈的感觉：她是支撑着这个男人活下去的一部分。在满怀惆怅的悲叹声中，在伤心的呻吟声中，他必定一次又一次地呼唤过美塞苔丝这个名字。在寒风刺骨的冬天，他蜷伏在黑牢的草堆里呼喊。当酷暑难当时，他在监狱的石板上滚来滚去地呼喊……他不知道他的父亲早已饿死，更不知道他爱的女人并未坚守他的坟墓。   
不管怎样，这个男人决不会轻易地死去。他继承了他那死去的朋友的意志，他将钻进原本装着他朋友的尸体的袋子，手握一把小刀。之后，他会活下去。 

◆ ◆ ◆ 

基督山遵守了他的承诺，他出现在马尔塞夫伯爵举办的舞会上。   
自他踏入这个场地起，马尔塞夫夫人就一直注意着他。尽管他不断伸手抹去汗水，却拒绝了每一个仆人端来的冷饮。她担忧起来，叫阿尔贝去劝基督山吃点东西，得到的同样是拒绝的答复。   
她知道基督山曾周游世界，有着东方人的习惯，而东方人不会吃自己仇敌家提供的任何食物。这意味着……   
她走向基督山，“伯爵，您可以陪我去走走吗？”   
对于这样简单的一句话，伯爵几乎踉跄了一下，他看了看马尔塞夫夫人。那一瞥的时间实际上极其短暂，但她却觉得似乎有一世纪那么久。他把他的胳膊递给马尔塞夫夫人。她挽起他的胳膊，或者说得确切些，只是用她那只纤细的小手轻轻触着它，于是他们一同走下那两旁列着踯躅花和山茶花的踏级。 

他们走到那间结满了美丽的果子的温室里，在那儿，她摘下一串紫葡萄。   
“瞧，伯爵，”她微笑着说，无视眼眶里盛满的泪水，“瞧，我知道我们的法国葡萄没法和你们西西里或塞浦路斯的相比，但您大概可以原谅我们北方的阳光不足吧！”   
然而伯爵鞠了一躬，退后了一步。   
或许他只是不吃葡萄。她抱着最后一丝希望，摘下一只硕大美丽的桃子。她的希望破灭了：基督山仍然摇头，像之前那样恳求她的原谅。   
他们默默地又走了十多分钟。突然，凭着心底生出的冲动，马尔塞夫夫人喊道：“阁下，您真的见过很多的东西，旅行到过很远的地方，受过很深的痛苦吗？”   
“我受过很深的痛苦，夫人。”基督山回答。   
“但您现在很快乐了？”   
“当然，”伯爵答道，“因为没有人听到我叹息的声音。”   
“您目前的快乐是否已软化了您的心呢？”   
“我目前的快乐相等于我过去的痛苦。”   
“您没有结婚吗？”   
这个问题让基督山沉默了片刻。似乎经过一番思虑后，他谨慎地回答说，在马耳他的时候，他爱过一个年轻姑娘。当他快要和她结婚的时候，燃起了战火。他以为她很爱他，会等他，即使他死了，也会忠守着他的坟墓。但当他回来的时候，她已经结婚了。   
马尔塞夫夫人闭上了眼睛。再睁开时，她把手中刚摘下来的水果抛进了最近的树丛里。已经没有必要了，她明白基督山不会吃任何她所提供的食物。 

这是一种相当奇异的体验——过去他们比谁都要喜爱对方的名字，现在却谨慎地互相称呼对方为“伯爵”和“夫人”。这种体验实际上是对过去温情的回忆，它软化了基督山坚若磐石的内心。 

爱德蒙在暗无天日的地牢里待了整整十四年，这对一个见识过世界的广阔的水手来说尤其残酷。与这漫长的十四年相比，马尔塞夫夫人为他哀悼的那十八个月是那么短暂，短暂到不公的地步。 

◆ ◆ ◆ 

基督山的复仇还是如她所料席卷而来了。在他精心的安排之下，弗尔南多的名誉染上了污秽。   
马尔塞夫夫人为此黯然神伤，她的儿子阿尔贝感到的愤怒却要远远凌驾于其它情感之上。在年轻人特有的荣誉感的驱使之下，他忘了基督山曾救过他的命，他唯一想做的便是与基督山决斗，而他们的确做了这样的约定。   
阿尔贝向来对自己的战斗才能很有信心，然而马尔塞夫夫人比他更清楚基督山是个什么样的人——清楚得多。这两人约定决斗的事情几乎击垮了这位贵妇人，但她很快振作起来去找基督山。   
她踏入基督山的家门时，基督山正把一支枪拿在手里，瞄准那只作为靶子用的小铁盆。 

“爱德蒙，请你不要杀死我的儿子！”   
——这便是第一时间浮现在她脑海里的话语。她冲到他面前，好似要跪下一般地弯着腰，以几近绝望的口吻说道。   
她终是叫出了这个名字，可惜是在一个不能再糟糕的时间和地点。   
伯爵退了一步，轻轻地喊了一声，手枪从他的手里掉了下来。“您刚才说的是什么，马尔塞夫夫人？”他说。  
“你的名字！”她喊道，把她的面纱撩到到脑后面，“你的名字，或许只有我一个人还没有忘记这个名字。爱德蒙，现在来见你的不是马尔塞夫夫人，而是美塞苔丝。”   
——事隔经年，她又变回了美塞苔丝，变回了那个迦太罗尼亚的渔家女。她年轻，对未来充满期待，且爱着名为爱德蒙的水手。那是美塞苔丝。那不是马尔塞夫夫人。   
“美塞苔丝还活着，伯爵，而且她还记得你，因为她刚见你就认出了你，甚至在还没有你的时候，她就从你的声音——从你说话的声音——认出了你，爱德蒙，从那个时候起，她就步步紧跟着你，注视着你，而她不用问就知道是谁给了马尔塞夫先生现在所受的打击。”   
提到弗尔南多的时候，基督山脸上那憎恶的神情像是一道恐怖的寒流流入美塞苔丝的骨骼。她语无伦次地组织着词汇，试图让基督山理解弗尔南多那被上帝遗忘的罪孽并不会对他造成损失，若他一定要报复，报复的对象也应该是忍受不了孤独和寂寞的她。   
基督山语气冷淡地告诉她，多年前他要与她结婚的前一天，在瑞瑟夫酒家的凉棚下面，一个名叫腾格拉尔的人写了那封控告他为拿破仑党的信，而那个打渔的弗尔南多亲手把它投入了邮筒。 

他走到一张写字台前面，打开抽屉，从抽屉里取出一张纸来，纸张已失去原来的色泽，墨水也已变成铁锈色，但这就足够了——足够让美塞苔丝明白基督山所说的一切没有半分虚假。这封信害他在牢里待了十四年，逃狱以后，他花了二十万法郎将之买来。   
“让我不去毁灭这个家伙！”他低声地说，“上帝把我从死境里救出来，就是要我来惩罚他们，而我竟不服从上帝的指令！不可能，夫人，这决不可能的！”   
“那么就为你自己复仇吧，爱德蒙，”那可怜的母亲哭道，“你应该让你的报复落到罪人的头上——你去报复他，报复我，但不要报复我的儿子！”   
美塞苔丝想，在监狱里待了整整十四年的基督山确实有向诬蔑他的人复仇的资格，若他要向她复仇，她也毫无怨言。但是……至少她的儿子应是无辜的。他们的决斗会成为一场悲剧。 

“圣经上写道，父亲的罪将会落到他们第三第四代儿女身上。上帝在他的预言里都说了这些话，我为什么要比上帝更仁慈呢？”   
“因为上帝拥有时间和永恒，——人却无法拥有这两样东西。” 

基督山发出一声呻吟般的长叹。疲惫在他脸上漫溢开来，多年以来在他心底熊熊燃烧的复仇火焰使得他的面庞年轻且英气，但此时此刻，她还是窥见了岁月在他脸庞上留下的刻痕。每一道沟壑，每一处阴影，皆藏着复仇者才会有的那种深切的痛恨。他不再年轻了，和她一样。但他的老去与美塞苔丝的老去有着决定性的不同——她经历的仅仅是树木年轮一圈圈增加的最为平淡的流逝，他却在暗无天日的地牢里眼睁睁看着十九岁到三十二岁的光阴从指间挣脱。他无法挽回那段年月。永无可能。 

“你儿子可以活下去。”最终，基督山向她保证。 

那一夜，美塞苔丝回到家中时，发现阿尔贝也像基督山那样，在为明日的决斗做准备。   
她走过去，语气出乎意料地平静，“阿尔贝，我要对你说一个故事。”   
——关于她心底那座至今存在的坟墓，关于坟墓里埋着的那位未死之人，那个复仇的幽灵，那个她无望地爱着的男人。 

◆ ◆ ◆ 

美塞苔丝和阿尔贝现在住在基督山为他们提供的马赛的一间屋子里——正是老唐太斯被活活饿死的那个房间。有些时候美塞苔丝觉得命运就像一条长长的衔尾蛇，趔趄之中总会回到起源，正如数年前她离开马赛，是因为爱德蒙；数年后回到马赛，还是因为爱德蒙。 

从前美塞苔丝从不知道穷苦是怎么回事，她在年轻时代常常谈到贫穷，但在“需要”和“必需”这两个同义词之间，她不清楚有什么区别。住在迦太罗尼亚村的时候，美塞苔丝想得到而得不到的东西也多得很，但好些东西是她从不缺的。只要鱼网不破，他们就能捕鱼；而只要他们的鱼能卖钱，他们就能买线织新网。   
那时候，她没有朋友，只有一个爱人，那时她只须照顾自己。 

阿尔贝充军以后，基督山来找过她一次。   
那也是他们最后一次见面。 

“瞧，不幸已使我白了头，我曾流过那样多的眼泪，没有了光彩，我的额头出现了皱纹。你，爱德蒙，却恰恰相反，你依旧还年轻、漂亮、威风，那是因为你从未怀疑过上帝的仁慈，上帝支持你经过了历次风险。” 在那次最后的谈话中，她如是说。   
“不，美塞苔丝，”基督山说出这个名字时她浑身一震——有一瞬间她感觉自己又回到了二十年前，“不，你把自己说得太坏了。你是一位高尚纯洁的女性，是你的悲痛软化了我的心。” 

“我在这个世上存有一个希望，爱德蒙，——希望我儿子能够幸福。”   
“请祈祷上帝保佑他，我可以努力让他幸福。”   
“谢谢，谢谢，爱德蒙！”   
“但对你自己难道毫无所求吗，美塞苔丝？”   
“我自己什么都不需要，我生活在两座坟墓之间。一座是爱德蒙·唐太斯的，我是在很久很久以前失去他的。我爱他。这句话从我这褪色的嘴唇上说出来并不动听，但它是我心里珍藏的一个宝贵记忆，即使用世界上一切的东西来交换，我也不愿意失去它。另外那座坟墓是死在爱德蒙手里的那个人的，我并不惋惜他死，但我必须为死者祈祷。” 

“你不愿意和我说一声再见吗？”谈话的最后，基督山问道，并向她伸出手。   
“当然，我要对你说再见。我对你说这两个字，就是向你表示：我还怀着希望。”于是，美塞苔丝用她那颤抖的手和伯爵的手握了握以后，便冲上楼去。 

基督山慢慢地离开那所房子，向码头走去。和美塞苔丝一样，他的心中有模糊的预感：他们大概不会再见面了。 

与此同时，美塞苔丝坐在以前老唐太斯所住的那个房间的小窗前面。   
她没有看到他离开——她正在极目暸望大海上那艘载着她儿子的船，但她却仍不由自主地用温柔的声音轻轻地说： 

“爱德蒙！爱德蒙！爱德蒙！” 

——人生是多么奇妙啊，假若跨越时间的长河，我们便能看见小窗前伫立着一位年轻女子，肤色微黑，眼睛明亮，身上是迦太罗尼亚渔家女的服装——一件红黑相间的短衫，头发上插着金发针。她凝望着大海，背景是蓝色的海与天空。她的目光是那么深情款款，以至于我们一看即知她正等候自己的爱人从海的另一头归来。 

END


End file.
